One Man Retrieval Squad
by Zeao
Summary: "I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't have the person who was worth all the fighting for?" -Stephanie Lennox in I Don't Remember You. Riley just robbed a bank and Huey will have his hands full cleaning that mess up. But Huey will be fighting more than police soon enough. Huey and Riley
1. Savior With an Afro and Trenchcoat

This was the second time this year that Huey Freeman found himself donning a bulletproof vest. But this time he couldn't give his little brother a hug and come near to confessing his attraction to him. The last time he hugged his little brother and said that he loved him, he expected to never come back. Now he was putting his Kevlar vest on again to get Riley Esco Freeman back.

Huey knew that Riley had been up to something lately. There seemed to be more of a method to his madness than the usual disorganization. Not to mention that his thug brother was being more secretive than usual.

A few minutes ago, Jazmine had come running to his door- crying slightly- about Riley being up to something involving Ed, Rummy, heavy artilery, and a car with no license plates and tinted windows. This wasn't normally an overly concerning event for the older Freeman brother, but if the three were actually showing a bit more caution, then they might be doing something slightly more dangerous. They seem to have a knack for finding trouble as well as causing it.

Huey sighed heavily. He examined his brother's messy side of the room, and racked his brain trying to remember where Riley kept his spare gun bullets. _The upper right drawer of the tan bureau._ The revolutionary's brain informed him.

He briskly crossed the room and pulled the drawer open with some difficulty. Inside were some notepads, pencils, erasers, and about 3 dozen loose bullets. Deciding he didn't have time to pick the bullets out one by one, he emptied the drawer onto Riley's already messy floor. The motion effectively covered any visible carpet. The falling bullets were snatched out of the air with ease before being loaded into two guns with the same practiced ease.

There was a knock on the door which had been closed to ensure that Grandad wouldn't interrupt him.

"One moment." Huey said loudly.

He quickly placed one gun at a holder at his side.

"Huey?" A high-pitched feminine voice called nervously from the other side of door.

"I told you to wait downstairs, Jazmine." Huey was slightly irritated about his hurried order being ignored, but wasn't entirely surprised. Even though he hadn't even been in his room for more than 3 minutes.

The one-man retrival team turned to the door again. He saw his black trenchcoat hanging from a hook on the back of it, and decided to wear that too. So that whoever he may or may not end up fighting wouldn't know that he is protected.

Bearing that thought, he picked his way across the room, trying to not be bested by various items strewn across the concealed carpet. Huey took his eyes off the floor for a second and was tripped by some sort of wire. He attempted to catch himself on a random chair off to his side, but he pulled on an article of clothing on the bottom of a pile of junk, sending an avalanche of stuff cascading down at him. Huey saw it coming, and rolled out of the way, effectively tangling his ankles in the wire that first tripped him.

As he started pulling himself loose of the cord, something caught his eye. In a drawing style he had come to recognize as Riley's there was a drawing in a now-opened sketchbook that was unmistakably Huey. It looked as if the amateur artist had really tried. It also looked as if the younger of the Freeman's didn't want to ask his older brother to hold still for him, as he felt the need to draw him while sleeping.

Before closer examination could ensue, the door flew open, and crashed against the wall.

"Huey, oh my god are you okay?" Jazmine asked with alarm, looking at the fierce pile of fallen junk then at Huey who was still tied up.

The oldest Freeman brother lashed his arm out to shut the sketchbook so fast that his concerned friend didn't notice. About then it struck Huey to be grateful that he remembered to put the safety on both guns before he tripped. Especially with one of the fully loaded guns pointed down at his leg.

"Yeah I'm fine I just tripped." He guestured to the wire holding his feet hostage. Then went back to work unraveling said wire.

"You're going after Riley, aren't you?" Jazmine's voice trembled slightly as she watched Huey free himself and stand up. He checked to be sure the safety was on the gun before placing it in an outside pocket.

"Yeah." Huey brushed past her to pull the door from the wall a bit.

"When you told me to stay in your livingroom, I was going to, but the T.V was on and Riley is at the bank and the bank is sending the news live videofeed." She said in a hurry.

"Which bank?" The revolutionary pulled his trenchcoat on, without looking at her.

"The one that Riley, Ed, and Rummy fake robbed last time. Except this time they're robbing it for real." The concern was becoming steadily more evident in her voice.

"Damn it Riley." Huey muttered more to himself than to Jazmine. But it was said more out of exasperation for his younger brother's stupidity than anything. He'd tried robbing that bank before, even it it was fake, and the feds weren't likely to just let him walk. Seeing as the footage was streaming to the news, even Ed's influence wouldn't save him.

"Okay I'm gonna get him. Stay in the livingroom and cover for me if I'm not back by the time Grandad gets home." Huey instructed Jazmine.

Grandad was out making an emergency run for orange juice, and was doing the rest of the grocery shopping while he was at it, so he could be back at any given time.

Before Jazmine could object, he went out the door, down the stairs, and paused when he saw the T.V in the livingroom. Riley was in the process of whacking Ed in the head with the butt of his gun, probably for some information that the brain-dead millionaire had let slip. Riley was the only one wearing any kind of ID protection, even if it was just face paint. That at least, the revolutionary was grateful for.

Jazmine was coming down the stairs. "Don't get caught Huey!"

The one-man retrival team didn't respond to her. It took about 5 years for Jazmine to figure out that she couldn't stop Huey or sway him when he was firm, or change his mind about anything having to do with his little brother, Riley. Jazmine had also realized quite recently, that Huey was so protective of Riley due to the revolutionary viewing his younger brother in a way that is taboo in most cultures. And Jazmine recognized a situation out of her control when she was confronted with it. Huey was also quite adept at recognizing those sorts of situations, however since it involved Riley, he would drag his little brother out of that bank if he had to. And his experience dictated that he would probably have to do so.

Huey went to the front door calmly enough, but when he shut the door behind him he ran at a dead sprint to the bank. A few people stopped to look on the streets at what the ever-indifferent Huey was doing running in his infamous black trenchcoat, but no one stopped him. He didn't pause his mini-marathon all the way to the bank.

In the brick building's parking lot, the first thing he noticed was the ring of police cars. All of them had their lights flashing, and none of them had a police officer in them. The second thing that Huey noticed was that all the police were preoccupied with forming armed rings around all the doors, with an officer speaking out of a bullhorn to demand for the hostages to be released.

Huey grew steadily more exasperated upon hearing that. _Don't even tell me that Riley allowed this to turn into a hostage situation._ Then it struck him that maybe his little brother didn't mean for this to become a hostage situation, and that is why he wasn't coming out. That meant that the revolutionary would have to find a way in there, and get his little brother out.

Dark brown eyes fully took the situation in. There were 2 entrances in sight. One main door, and one side door. Four armed police were kneeling with their guns out at each door, with a fifth continueing to shout orders. The doors were obviously locked, and no one dared to break through the glass of the main entrance. Roughly 6 more police were standing by with guns and walkie-talkies out. The aspect of every door being similarly guarded was looming.

All of this was taken in in about 5 seconds. A plan was formed in the head of the make-shift retrieval squad in less time.

Huey took the gun in his trenchcoat pocket out and took the safety off. Then once again breaking into a dead run, he charged at the ring of police officers guarding the side door. The one with the bullhorn turned to see him coming. _Damn_. He had to do this quickly or the other officers would have time to react.

The officer who noticed him began to shout something but was cut short when Huey jumped into the air and took him out with a kick to the side of his face. The cop toppled over onto one of the other officers. It was about then that the remaining officers noticed the revolutionary. One aimed to take a shot at him, but upon hitting the ground, Huey rolled a few feet, effictively making the officer unable to correctly aim. The cop shot at him regardless and accidentally hit his comrade who was still struggling to get the first officer off of him. Huey didn't have time to see where it hit, and used the opportunity from his place squatting on the ground to punch the kneeling poor-shot in the face with his free hand. It instantly knocked him out. Huey then stood and spun around to face the last police officer, who was holding a gun to his face. The revolutionary noticed quickly that the officer was opening his mouth to yell.

"Wait!" Huey said.

The word was meant to distract the last officer long enough to turn the gun in his hand so it faced backwards, and angled upwards slightly at the lock on the door. But the last remaining police officer was joined by three others, the fourth being knocked out. Now there were three loaded and carefully aimed guns pointing at his face.

Huey pulled the trigger on his gun which was aimed up at the lock, then he instantly ducked. The bullet rebounded off of the deadlock and hit the officer who first pinned the revolutionary to the door with his gun. It wouldn't be deadly enough to kill him, but he might be out for a day or two. This distracted the remaining officers long enough for Huey to ram his shoulder into the door and break it open.

He shut the door from the inside relocking it with the lock on the handle. Then with the butt of his gun, he smashed the deadbolt into a position where it rebolted the door and not even a key would open it. Huey ran through the dark room that he had broken into then down 3 hallways trying to find the lobby. Eventually, he found what he was looking for. But he paused before entering.

Huey remembered that live videofeed was broadcasting to the news. He swept the ceiling and walls quickly for video cameras, and spotted 7. Four were fixed at various locations, and the last three were trailing each of the 3 robbers. There was one blindspot in a remote corner way on the other side of the room. Huey aimed his gun at the one trained on Riley.

The shot flew true and went straight through the camera, blowing the lens and head from the wires. Riley, Ed, and Rummy turned in alarm from counting how much money they got, probably thinking the feds broke in somehow. The younger Freeman noticed his older brother first and was probably about to yell his name when Huey launched himself at his little brother from his position across the room. Even without a running headstart, he smashed full-force into Riley. He tucked his head in after knocking the young thug over on the off-chance that another camera was taping them. Recalling the blindspot, he started rolling towards the corner, trying to keep Riley's face hidden also within the folds of his coat. He knew it wouldn't do much good to hide his little brother's face now, but he could've smuged Riley's face paint during his assault.

The act of rolling was becoming difficult by Riley trying to push him away.

"You smutherin' me, nigga!" Riley said, his voice muffled.

So Huey relinquished his grip slightly and pushed Riley roughly across the floor, landing him in the blindspot. Then the revolutionary did a quick succession of sommersaults to get next to Riley.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Huey demanded and faced his little brother, Riley was now caught between Huey and a wall. He was right, the paint _did_ smudge.

"Uh Huey, the cameras..." Riley trailed off, pointing to all the cameras that weren't on Ed and Rummy.

Huey quickly squished closer to his brother and pulled off his trenchcoat to throw it over himself and Riley.

"I think I'm robbin' dis bank. What's it look like I'm doin'?"

"Riley, you are a moron." Huey stated. "You are getting out of here even if I have to drag you out."

The revolutionary's words went unheard since his brother was examing his Kevlar vest.

"You is goin' overboard nigga."

"There are at least a dozen cops out there, probably more now that I took out five."

"Whoa you serious?" Riley grinned with pride.

"This isn't a joke Riley, they're streaming live to the news." Huey was getting irritated now, and his last words were heated.

"Oh." The grin slid off his face. "Then whadda we gonna do?"

"You are going to put my vest and coat on then make a show of running across the floor, to distract the cameras. Do you still have your gun?"

"Naw nigga, I dropped it when ya cannonballed inta me."

Huey rolled his eyes and handed the gun in his hand over then gave him the gun that was in the holder at his side.

"What I need two fo'?"

"You gotta take our as many cameras on your way out as you can. After you get across find a back way out, there's police around every door, so be prepared. I'll try to distract them though."

Huey started sliding the vest off him, and after awhile was aided by Riley. It was difficult trying to stay covered while getting a bulletproof vest off. Before pulling the vest on Riley said:

"Hea' I'll give you my shirt, it'll be harder ta get dis mutha fuckin' vest on wit it anyway." Then the younger Freeman proceeded to pull his baggy shirt off. Under normal circumstances Huey would admire the toned muscle on his brother's chest, but this wasn't the time.

The two brothers swapped.

"Riley wait, you can't pull it off with your cornrows. puff your hair out, it won't be as big as mine, but you will definitely have a small afro. And you have to get that paint off your face."

"Wait wha' abou' Ed an' Rummy?"

"I'll make sure they get out."

Riley nodded his understanding, and even though he didn't seem thrilled, he started fighting with his hair. Huey sighed, this was taking too long. He pulled a corner of his trenchcoat- a corner facing the wall- over to his little brother so he could wipe his face off. He could feel the heat of his brother's skin even through the thick black cloth. Huey almost regretted using the coat to wipe the paint off instead of his bare hand.

Eventually Riley could pass himself off as Huey if he was running fast enough. So Huey quietly counted down from five. When he got down to one, Huey kicked off from the wall that was to Riley's back, sliding out from under the blanket, as Riley wasted no time in throwing the trenchcoat on and firing a few shots off at the ceiling, to ensure that the cameras would be drawn to him.

When all the cameras were on him, the young thug charged forward and started shooting the cameras out.

Ed and Rummy looked on in obvious confusion, before realizing the real Huey was in the corner.

Once Riley was out of the room, and the videofeed was disabled, Huey ran to grab the gun that Riley dropped. He checked the safety, off, he rolled his eyes.

"Ed, Rummy, I'm gonna shatter the front door with this gun. I'd suggest leaving the money so the police have no reason to pursue you. When I shoot the glass, it will stun the cops and you run. Since you took the plates off your car and tinted the windows, use the car to get away. Riley is gonna be with me, he's fine."

Ed and Rummy nodded stupidly.

Then Huey turned to the alleged hostages, and said: "You're all fine. And unharmed so don't go telling the cops otherwise." The rich white snobs nodded stupidly also.

"Good." Huey said to the room at large.

From where he stood he put four shots in each of the glass doors, then found himself running once again, into a ring of police. But this time the police were stunned. He got out the doors before Ed and Rummy, then proceeded to run around the building in hopes of finding Riley. But he remembered his promise, and halted to sneak a glance from around the corner of the bank. Huey caught the two pathetic excuses for criminals bolting through the line of police into their car and speeding off. Then he continued his search for Riley.

His younger brother had better hope that the cops found him before Huey did. The police were bound by the law to not seriously injure anyone. Huey wasn't.

This isn't the end! Comments make me type faster and I swear there will be yaoi later on. I just needed Huey to get mad at Riley and I wanted to demonstrate Huey's epicness. XD


	2. Can Elton John Make You Gay?

I apologize for the lateness. I have no excuse. And I'll apologize in advance for there being very little yaoi. However this isn't the final chapter and it will get more graphic next chapter... I know I promised this chapter, but whoever reads this has my word as a writer that there will be yaoi next chapter. If I break the word I've given you then I can't write for the heck of it anymore, so my word is my law... my everything.

Testee: No I don't hate Ed and Rummy. I actually really like them, I was too lazy to give them dialogue last chapter. Your feedback is much appreiciated. =D And if it bugs you that much, I can always go back and give them dialogue.

Enjoy my perverted, incest-loving, maybe slightly sadistic friends! XD

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

After finding Riley, Huey started dragging his little brother back home. Literally. Riley was still wearing his black trenchcoat, and the revolutionary was currently dragging him by the front collar across a busy street. He was hoping to beat his grandad home, but his job was once again being made difficult by Riley's squirming.

"Ey! Lemme go nigga!" Riley protested while using both his hands to try and pry off Huey's one hand.

"No." Huey replied levelly, stepping onto a sidewalk.

"Why? I'm cummin' ain't I?"

"Yeah but I don't feel like lettin' go."

And that was the honest-to-goodness truth. Huey just didn't feel like losing the feel of his brother's two warm hands moving around his own.

"This is embarassin'!" He let go of Huey's hand to gesture to all the passer-bys who were staring, completely unashamed at the scene the two brothers were creating.

"Good."

"Why are you always bein' so hard on me?" Riley demanded while restarting his attempt to make Huey release him.

Temporarily losing his temper, Huey pulled Riley around so he was in front of him, then slammed the young thug against a tree. The revolutionary added his free hand to the trenchcoat's collar, sliding Riley a few feet further up the trunk so they were at eye-level. However his voice remained level when he said:

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? Jazmine shows up crying and saying something about you and Ed and Rummy robbing a bank, then the news showed live video and I had to go after you. You don't understand how bad it would've been for you three if I hadn't come and saved your asses."

Huey stopped in his rant and simply glared at Riley. He trapped Freeman took a few seconds to reply.

"I know man." He looked down due to some unidentifiable emotion. "We woulda been in deep shit, so thanks."

Huey didn't reply, his normally serious face was twisted into an expression of anger by his eyebrows being drawn together and his eyes seemingly being black with their deep shade of brown. Riley was being steadily pushed harder and harder into the tree, on any normal person their ribs would be broken by now, but the number of times the thug had gotten into fights on the streets and with his brother had toughened him up a bit.

Suddenly a loud voice called out: "Hey there he is!"

A small team of about 6 police officers were running towards the Freeman brothers with their guns drawn.

Huey released Riley, and the previously trapped brother slid down the tree with as much grace as was possible.

"They think I'm you, so run!" Huey instructed Riley quickly. He guestured further down the street where there was a crowd of people.

"Nuh uh nigga! If I ain't fightin' 'em than you ain't fightin' 'em!" The younger Freeman objected.

"This isn't the time to fight with me, Riley! Go!"

Then Huey turned to face the looming crowd of police with a single gun...

"I don' think so!"

Riley grabbed his brother's wrist and started pulling him down the street. Huey went along with it, and turned around while still running. He shot at the police and purposefully missed; the goal was to make the police think that he was dangerous. (He actually was, but they weren't fully aware.)

But Riley soon got them both to meld into the crowd of people. Thankfully the young thug had been in similar situations enough that he knew several discreet backways home. But Huey didn't put the gun away the whole time that they were walking home.

"Yo ass is paranoid." Riley observed.

"My ass is alive and out of trouble." Huey replied blankly. "You can let go."

"No." The thug chuckled.

"We're both going to the same place."

"Yea, but I don' feel like lettin' go." Riley outright laughed.

"Ha ha." But Huey let it go, their house was in sight and he was enjoying the contact.

The disappointment momentarily flickered across the revolutionary's face when his little brother released him to open the door. Before Riley could open the door, it flew open and a furious Grandad was consuming the doorway. He leaned casually against the doorframe, but the position did nothing to suggest anything other than fury.

"Eh... Hi Grandad." Riley put on his best innocent grin and fiddled with the back of his puffed-out hair.

"Boy, imma whoop yur ass!" Surprisingly, he addressed Huey.

"Could you let us in before the feds get us?"

"I could, but I have halfa mind to let 'em have you."

"Yea yea, dats great." Riley said hurriedly, rushing past his irritated guardian.

"I ain't finished with you, boy! Get ova here!" He ran from the doorway.

Huey sighed out of exasperation. "Grandad! We have to hide somewhere!"

"I'll hide you alright, after I skin you boys an'..." Huey stopped paying attention and just went up to his shared room.

Upon entering the room he noticed that the avalanche that he had caused earlier had somehow migrated to comsume the room. Riley's half of the room was already a mess, but the younger Freeman seemed to have a system of organized chaos. If the word organized could even be stretched to such an extent as to cover one half of the shared room.

The further Huey retreated into his thoughts, the more something pulled at his brain. He had made a mental note to ask Riley about it earlier, but was obviously distracted.

_The sketchbook._

Huey scanned the piles of junk for the offending clump of papers. He found it caught between a shirt and an empty chip bag. Well, a chip bag that was empty now. It's contents seemed to have been spilled on and in the book. It would probably leave massive grease stains. Riley might be irritated. But not as irritated as Huey if Riley didn't have a decent explanation for the drawing he saw. However, the revolutionary was suddenly overcome with the urge to see if there was only one drawing in the sketchbook.

Huey went over to his bed and he sat down indian-style, facing the door so he would notice when Riley came into the room. The cover of the spiral-bound book was opened and the first thing that the older Freeman noticed was that there was nothing _but_ drawings of him. Every page had a sketch of Huey. Most of them were of him sleeping, but there were some of him reading on the couch, or leaning against the lawnmower as he looked at the vast expanse of grass in front of him. There was even one of him doing the dishes. The second thing that Huey noticed was that each drawing was dated. The oldest sketch dated back about a year and the most recent was only 2 days ago. It was somehow comforting for the Revolutionary to know that the 15 or so drawings had been drawn over the course of many months.

Just then, Riley walked into the room. He was muttering something about 'damn nigga losin' his mind.' But abruptly cut himself off when he saw what Huey was looking at.

In a display of melodrama, the revolutionary flipped to the page of the most recent sketch, and held the page up for Riley to see. The look on the older's face clearly said: 'I demand an explanation.'

"Where you find that?" The thug swallowed nervously.

"When I was running to get you, I tripped on a wire and accidently grabbed some of your stuff that was piled on your chair. The sketchbook fell and it opened."

"Oh." Riley just walked over to Huey's bed and snatched his sketchbook.

Huey could've stopped him, but he saw all he wanted to see. The younger Freeman turned around and took 2 steps toward the computer.

"So are you going to tell me why you-" This time Huey was cut off by Riley.

The thug whirled around, and grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt. Leaving Huey no time to react, Riley pulled his brother up a few inches to meet his lips as he bent down. The kiss was barely a brush against his mouth but it felt like a lifetime.

Huey was self-conscious that both his arms were dangling by his sides doing nothing, while the rest of his body was struggling to remain in the half-kneeling position, and his mind shouted to push Riley away. But he didn't. He remained there in a state of indecision, but definitely knowing that this was not good. Or very good. Very, very good.

After 4 seconds, Riley pulled away and immediately walked out of the room. Apparently it was perfectly natural for your brother to kiss you then pretend it didn't happen. Huey slumped over after losing the support of his brother's fist.

"What the hell Riley?" He asked his sheet.

He gathered his scattered head together. _Riley, my little brother, just kissed me._ Now he had to demand for 2 explanations. Why his brother draws pictures of him all the time and why his brother just kissed him. Huey thought he knew the answer to both, but he needed to hear Riley confirm his suspicion. So he went to go find where the thug ran off to.

The revolutionary once again went downstairs. He checked in the livingroom then in the kitchen. In the livingroom the TV was on but no one was in there and only Grandad was in the kitchen.

"Boy, you need to keep a closer eye on Riley!" Grandad poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Aren't _you_ his legal guardian?" Huey asked in retaliation

"Yes, but _I_ wasn't home."

"At least I went and go him, _you_ would've let the police get him."

"Sure right I would! It'd teach that boy a lesson!"

Then Grandad just started mumbling to himself between gulps of orange juice, so Huey took that as a dismissal and went back to trying to find Riley.

The one man retrieval team found his target up on the roof. Riley wasn't paying attention, he was leaning back with his arms padding the back of his head. For a moment Huey entertained the idea of throwing something at him to see if he would be startled enough to fall, but the idea was dropped because it would probably just make Riley more reluctant to give an explanation.

Huey trekked back through the house- taking care to avoid Grandad- and climbed onto the roof. He almost smiled when he heard what song was blasting from his thug brother's mp3 headphones.

"You still listen to Lauryn Hill?" The revolutionary asked loud enough for Riley to hear.

"No, this is Gangstalicious new song, you ain't heard it yet!" He protested.

Huey saw Riley's hand slide discreetly to his pocket to change the song or silence the player.

"I didn't know Gangstalicious stopped singing rap." Huey crossed his arms.

Riley muttered something incoherent.

"Did you just say he's trying to get in touch with his feminine side?" The revolutionary knew that his brother said no such thing, but Riley was still in denial that his favorite rapper is gay.

"I told you! Gangstalicious ain't gay!" Then the thug proceeded to stand up and face Huey also crossing his arms.

Everyone in Woodcrest knows to not disturb the two Freeman brothers when they're having a staring contest. If looks could kill, they'd have killed eachother many times over by now. If anyone walked between them during said contests, the pressure of the stares diverted from eachother would most likely fry the passer-by. Even Grandad knew to not interrupt.

Huey uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on his hip while allowing the other to dangle at his side. "And that's coming from the person who said he'd kiss a man." He realized what he said and corrected himself. "That is coming from the person who _did_ kiss a man."

"You trippin' nigga! When I say I'd kiss a man?" It was noted that Riley didn't deny he kissed a man.

"When that bully stole your Lethal Injection chain, you said you'd kiss a man if that meant getting it back."

"I told you already! I din' kno' you was gonna say that!" His grammar got steadily worse with his irritation.

Huey went on relentlessly. "That's also coming from the person who didn't clarify he wasn't gay after walking around in that tan miniskirt, purse, and half-shirt for two days."

"That wasn' no miniskirt! An' tha' was a man-bag!" Riley once again didn't say that he wasn't gay.

"Uh huh." Huey retorted, completely unconvinced. "So you're not going to deny that you're gay and that you kissed a man."

Riley ignored him and put his headphones back on, once again lying down on the roof.

"Besides you always listenin' ta Elton John and he's _openly_ gay."

"Didn't I already explain to you once that I'm not gay just because I listen to Elton John? Anyway you still have to explain why you were drawing me and why you kissed me."

Riley didn't have any reaction and he took a few seconds to reply. "I kissed you fo' the same reason I draw you."

Huey needed to hear him say it. "And that reason would be..." He trailed off in hopes that the other would complete the sentence.

"I kno' ya kno' so why ya askin'?" Was the only reply

"I want to hear you say it." It was said bluntly, as usual, and in the familiar tone of indifference.

"Well I ain't gonna."

There was no way Huey was going to beg, so he turned from Riley to get off the roof.

"Huey wait..." Riley started, sounding unsure. "I kno' you aint gay _just _because you listen ta Elton John." He was obviously trying to be funny.

"So you think I'm gay?" Huey didn't turn back around to look his brother.

"Didn't you just say you were?" Riley sounded slightly crestfallen.

"No, I said that listening to Elton John wouldn't make me gay."

"_Are_ you gay?" Riley asked, he definitely sounded insecure.

Huey turned around to face his thug brother again. Riley was on his back, but his torso was twisted to look at the revolutionary while being supported by his elbows. The older Freeman walked slowly to where his brother was then knelt down.

The thug tensed in expectancy of a punch that would knock the wind out of him, but the wind was knocked out of him anyway when Huey pulled his brother's to his own. The hand used to pull Riley close was latched onto the trenchcoat collar and his other hand was on the roof to ensure he wouldn't fall off.

Then Huey pulled away and wordlessly got off the roof.

After Riley regained some coherency, he shouted to the air: "What tha hell kind of a answer is that?"

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Sooooooo uh yeah... couldn't resist. Comments, critisism, suggestions? Open to any kind of feedback.

Feedback usually makes me write faster. =D


	3. Hormones, Incest, Biology, and Names?

I thank you all for the feedback! I love you all!

-squeezes all of you to death!-

And I thank you all so much for the non-generic comments! Your feedback was helpful and inspiring to the extreme! I was actually smiling while reading the comments and the people in the room at the time were wondering what was wrong with me. It was funny.

I apologize for giving the wrong impression. I underlined their stupidity _because_ I love them. I mean if everyone in the show was like Huey (even though I LOVE him) it wouldn't be very entertaining. Everyone needs a couple good idiots. I actually like Ed and Rummy a lot because they're idiots. I hope that's a decent explanation, Testee! 3

I also thank you all for being so understanding knowing how hard it is to write Huey and Riley. And I also thank all of you to no end for your patience in dealing with me and my procrastinatingness.

I _truly _love you all!

And I may have forgotten to mention that Huey is 16 and Riley is 14. My bad. Sorry.

Enjoy my patient, lovable, understanding friends!

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

Huey knew the moment would come. All through the awkward dinner, then during the silence when Riley actually offered to help him with the dishes, then when Riley also opted to change into his pajamas in front of Huey. There comes a time after this nightly ceremony when both brothers have to pack away their emotion for the day and attempt to not kill the other in their sleep.

As society has come to know these days, there are two ways to be jumped in the night. One way is what first comes to both Huey and Riley's mind, where you get beat up. But another kind is what Huey was refraining with great difficulty to do his brother Riley. Sadly, even Huey can be influenced by teenage hormones.

Riley has had his fair share of hormones as well. He was having the same problem. Of course, their earlier lack of communication had now sentenced them to their own beds, to the dismay of both. Huey was seriously considering dragging his little brother over to his bed.

However, the revolutionary had to settle for pretending to be asleep so Riley could draw him again. The younger Freeman didn't know that Huey was faking. The revolutionary still had his trademark scowl etched deep into his face, but he faced Riley's bed, making it easy for the amateur to draw him. Although now that he thought on it, Huey had seen plenty of his brother's work and he could no longer call the thug an amateur. In fact, his drawings were bordering professional. And his best work was of him.

Obviously Riley didn't agree. Huey heard the distinct sound of paper being torn from a book then being crumpled. About then, the older Freeman sat up in bed, pushed the sheets off him, and stood up, all in one fluid motion. This effectively stopped Riley where he sat. Huey crossed the space between their beds, to sit down beside the thug.

The extra weight on the bed caused a slight creaking noise before the mattress sunk in slightly, pulling the younger Freeman closer to his brother.

Riley was still frozen, and remained that way until Huey gently took the crumpled piece of paper from his hands.

"Hey what chu' doin' wit' my drawin'?" The artist protested.

Huey didn't answer, he just uncrumpled the sketch, and tried to smooth the damage out on the footboard.

"Don' look at that! It ain't no good!" Riley snatched it out of the revolutionary's hands.

Huey was about to protest, but when he turned to look at his thug brother, he saw the somehow very tempting sight of a still-startled Riley who had his arms crossed and a face which was drawn in a scowl similar to the revolutionary's. Huey openly stared for about 3 seconds. During that time Riley's face lost some of it's edge and he asked: "What?"

Huey covered Riley's mouth quickly, and picked him up bride-style. It was a very good thing that Huey had thought to cover his brother's mouth as the thug was now trying to shout. Probably to demand that he be put down.

Riley got both his wishes; he was put down on Huey's bed. The older Freeman only got half of his wish. Riley made no protest to being in the bed, but the revolutionary had to refrain with extreme difficulty to not tear the thug's shirt off and ravage him then and there. The temptation was made even harder to resist when Huey had to climb over Riley to get to his side of the bed.

But once Huey lied down, he couldn't resist pulling his brother into a heated kiss. The contact caught Riley off-guard once again, but in determination to not be bested, the young thug slid his tongue along the side of Huey's. The reaction was immediate, the revolutionary pulled Riley closer to him, so their bodies were parallel. Huey pressed harder against his brother's mouth, gaining access to the wet heat that it contained, and mapping out his victory with his tongue. Eventually they needed to stop for air and the one man retrieval team noticed he had a problem.

A very _hard_ problem. Another one of those teenage hormone problems that seemed to have become particularly bad lately.

If Riley wasn't still slightly dazed, he definitely would've noticed the problem also, seeing as he was still pressed up against Huey. However the revolutionary had enough sense to know to turn around in the bed, now facing the wall. He shut the lamp off for good measure.

Riley wasn't quite sure how to react after. On one hand, he wanted to continue that amazing kiss, on the other hand, he was afraid that he would wake up and it would all be a dream. The thug still wondered what would ever posses Huey to kiss him like that. Not that Riley was complaining of course.

But, the revolutionary wasn't the only one with teen hormones running amok. The younger brother was also having a few problems of his own; it was identical to Huey's problem. So much to Riley's disapointment, he was unable to continue his moment of passion with his brother. Eventually the thug did something that was quite out of character, he glued himself to the revolutionary's back. This caught Huey by surprise, but even more so when Riley settled his head between his brother's two shoulders.

Needless to say it took some time for both brothers to relax enough to actually fall asleep. One thing neither would admit to in the morning though, was that they both had a better sleep than either had had for awhile. However, sleep was still out of the question at the moment.

"Hey Riley, are you gonna say it yet?" Huey half-whispered in the dark, addressing the wall.

"Say wha' nigga?" He took the dumb approach.

"That you're gay."

"Says the incest-lover."

"You're not going to deny being gay... a_nd_ incestuous?" He plowed on.

"Are you going to deny being pansexual?"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Yea it means you'll screw anythin' alive."

"It means I'll screw anything alive, which includes animals, or anything dead. So no, I'm not pansexual."

"Oh. So wha' are you then?"

"Probably the same thing you are."

"Whaddaya think I am?" He nuzzled his forehead ever-further into Huey's shoulders.

"Gay." He felt Riley trying to cement himself further into him. "_And_ incestuous." Was then added.

"Wha' eva' nigga, lemme sleep."

Huey just rolled his eyes and allowed Riley his sleep.

...oOo...oOo...oOo...

The two were awakened in the morning by Grandad throwing the door open.

Before the oldest Freeman could see his grandsons in bed together, Huey quickly pushed Riley off his bed and onto the floor. The youngest Freeman was about to start yelling, but glimpsed Grandad in the doorway and caught on, pretending to be asleep on the floor.

"One of you needs to go buy me more orange juice. And I know both of yous are awake so don't even try to pull that one on me!" He crossed his arms. Which was made difficult because he was carrying an empty orange juice carton.

"You is da one who finished it, ain't ya?"

"Boy, what you doin' on the floor?"

"I uhh... fell outta bed."

Grandad looked at him disbelievingly for a moment. With raised eyebrows he examined Riley's messed up bed. Luckily for the Freeman brothers, when Huey abducted Riley to bring him to his bed, they had caused quite a disturbance with the sheets. Half of a sheet even trailed off of the thug's bed, making the scene much more convincing.

"Anyway you boys need to get up fo' school! I'm payin' those taxes that pay for your school you know!"

Huey rolled his eyes. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that Grandad still went on and on about that stuff. Of course, it could then be said that Grandad couldn't believe that Huey still went on about the white man's 'conspiracies'. In the revolutionary's eyes school was still a conspiracy to brainwash him, and upon being questioned on the subject, Huey would proudly say that the white man had yet to succeed with his evil plot. The school had a different opinion of the Freeman brothers by now. Upon being asked they would say something like 'Those boys haven't driven us crazy yet! They won't get us, oh no!'

But no matter what Huey, Riley, Grandad, or the school board's opinions are, the two brothers still had to go to school. And they were still running late.

"I'm gettin' up. I'm gettin' up." Riley pretended to say in a groggy voice from his position on the floor.

"Mm hmm! You better be! 'Cause now I have to _drive_ your asses to school."

"You couldn't have woken us up sooner then?" Huey asked as he sat up.

"Well... I coulda, but I didn't and now you have to hurry."

Riley was in the process of getting to his feet when Huey finally decided to push the sheets of himself once again.

"Okay we're up." Huey said.

"Good. Now move along." Grandad shut the door on the way out.

The moment that he left the two brothers started looking at the other. It turned into one of their staring contests, but staring contest was an understatement at the moment. Now they were sizing the other up, like they do before a fight. Huey's eyebrows drew closer together, deepening his ever-existent scowl, and Riley's hands were clenching into fists.

"Are you going to say it yet?" Huey broke the glare and went to his bureau to grab some clothes.

"Say wha'?" Riley played dumb yet again.

The revolutionary pulled a shirt out of a drawer, and examined it before replying. "That you're gay." He then proceeded to pull his pajama shirt off.

"I ain't gay! Nigga you gay!" Riley protested while openly staring at Huey's heavily muscled back.

"If you say so." His tone was bored as usual. "Regardless of who is or isn't gay, we need to go to school."

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Riley Freeman, did you do your homework?" His teacher asked him about an hour into the day.

"'Cha pay me?" He asked from under his sideways hat.

"We've been through this; I don't pay you to do homework." She pushed his crossed feet off the top of his desk.

"Should I just go to the principal's office now then?"

"No." Riley's teacher proceeded with walking among the rows of other students to see if they had their homework.

"Yo why not?" He asked over his shoulder, slightly put off.

"Because, Mr. Freeman that is where you want to go."

"Fosho' an' that's where I'm goin', bitch."

If it was anyone else leaving her classroom, she would've stopped them in a heartbeat. But Riley would've been sent to the principal's office for sure after using such profanity. She actually wondered on a regular basis what kind of home Riley grew up in. It was common knowledge that he grew up in a bad part of Chicago, but can living in a bad city really do something like that to a person? And what about his homelife? Did his grandfather really use language like that around Riley? Even if that was true, then Riley's brother would have to be like that too. Not much was known about Huey, except that he believed himself to be a revolutionary and often found himself in the principal's office as well.

Riley's teacher didn't see, but as Riley was leaving her classroom he was joined by his brother.

The thug shut the door behind him, and then saw Huey.

"You gettin' sent to the principal's office too?" The younger Freeman asked.

"Yeah. What did _you_ do?" The older replied. He gestured for them to start walking.

"Well my teacher keeps refusin' ta' pay me, so I ain't doin' my homework." He said proudly.

"You know that if you keep that up you'll fail science right?"

"Nah way nigga! I passed since I started school din' I?"

"I think you'll fail science anyway. You're taking biology this year right?" The pair turned a corner.

"Yea' yea'! An' s'not as hard as I thought it'd be eitha'. We're just talkin' 'bout sex and stuff." Riley realized what he said and blushed a little bit.

Huey faltered a step. "How could she give you homework on that then?"

"Din' you already have biology nigga?" He wanted to avoid talking about sex.

Catching onto his discomfort, he asked: "Grandad didn't give you the sex-talk yet then?"

"Wha' makes you say that?" The thug unconsciously sped up a little.

"Well for one, you're blushing, and two, you're refusing to look at me."

Riley stopped and turned to look Huey in the eye.

"Ya' happy now?" The thug asked as he crossed his arms.

The younger Freeman was about a foot away from Huey blushing, with his arms crossed, trying to look defiant. Of course Huey was happy.

The revolutionary kept walking forward, and stole his brother's lips in a quick kiss.

"Yes." He replied, as he walked unstoppingly onward.

Riley smiled slightly to himself. In all honesty, talking about sex didn't bother him much. Grandad did, in fact, have 'the talk' with him last year. It was just when he spoke about sex with Huey that he got flustered. Riley wasn't even sure how two men could have sex. He toyed with the idea of asking his teacher, but suddenly feared that she might tell his grandfather. The last thing he needed was for Grandad to start think he was gay again. Maybe one of his friends would know, but they would probably accuse him of being gay also. (Even though they think everything is gay.) So that left Huey...

"Hey uhh, Huey?"

"Yeah?"

Their target was in sight, and there was a mix of students and teachers milling around so Riley just said: "Neva' mind."

Huey was about to ask what his problem was, but he saw a couple of policemen through the doors of the principal's office. He ducked down right outside the door and pulled Riley down with him. They were both in a half-kneeling position with their sides leaning against the door. The thug got a questioning look on his face, but Huey was preoccupied wondering if they were seen.

"Come on in boys." The principal called.

"Damn..." The revolutionary muttered under his breath. He ducked his head and shut his eyes. _Riley is about to get arrested._ Was his only thought.

Then Huey heard Riley standing up. So the older Freeman looked up at the younger who jerked his thumb at the door as if to say 'better get in there.' But the revolutionary knew that his brother was thinking the exact same thing that he was. But none of his worries slipped past his indifferent facade as he also stood up. The thug seemed to not care, but the one-man retrieval team knew better than to believe what he saw.

Huey slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"I'm glad you're here. I was actually about to call you both, but no need now I suppose." The principal found himself incredibly funny and laughed for a moment before asking: "But first I should ask why you are here. So what is the problem now?"

The Freeman brothers were standing in the middle of the room with the two officers to the right of the principal's desk. There was a giant fake ficus tree just behind them that looked like it was about to fall over. Behind the brothers were a couple chairs and a bookcase. From the moment they walked in, the officers started giving them both the infamous 'once-over.' The principal was doing the same thing from behind his desk.

"Well, I'm hea' 'cause my teacher ain't payin' me to do homework." The younger Freeman replied first.

The principal sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Haven't I already explained to you that you are not paid to do homework?"

"Yea' but if you want me to do all that school shit at home, then you should pay me."

"Your payment is that we won't fail you due to lack of effort."

"But-" He was cut off by the principal.

"What are you doing here, Huey?"

"My psychology teacher and I couldn't settle a dispute on a controversial matter."

"Oh?" Even the police officers looked interested now. But Huey didn't continue until being further prompted: "So what exactly happened."

"My teacher believes that gay people are only gay because they have something wrong with their heads. She let that go, but then she was trying to convince the class that people with incestuous tendencies really do have something psychologically wrong with them."

"I hope you understand that in an area such as psychology, such differences in opinion are bound to happen." He said this with the air of explaining two plus two is four, to a child.

"Yes, but when I pointed out that humans only have a 3% difference in their genetic code anyway, she sent me to your office."

The principal then adjusted his nametag on his desk with an air of authority. "I have learned so far, that any speech I give either of you now won't work. And any disciplinary action I take against you will result in disaster. So I will let you off with a warning." The name tag that read 'Mr. Amglass' was now in a position where it was reflecting light into the revolutionary's eyes.

Huey shifted slightly closer to his brother to get out of the glare. Their fingers brushed briefly, and the older Freeman got the urge to gently squeeze Riley's hand, or do something to try and reassure him. But he didn't.

"But now, for the reason you are here;" Mr. Amglass continued, "Both your names have been submitted to the police as possible suspects for the bank robbery that occurred a few days ago."

Huey sensed Riley tense up slightly. "The school is under obligation to inform you of this. Since you're both minors, you'll need to inform your legal guardian, and you can't leave town. Alright?"

Huey nodded, while giving the police a calculating glare. He knew he could take them both. Probably at the same time.

Riley just replied with a: "Yeah whateva' nigga."

It was through a very slow process that the principal had learned how to deal with the Freeman brothers. He was used to the disputes between Huey and his teachers. He knew all about Riley's profanity. He had also learned recently that both were more than adept at fighting. With said knowledge, Mr. Amglass quickly recognized the glare that Huey was currently giving the two officers. And since Riley was in his office for that homework issues, this was clearly not a good day to have the boys in school.

"I actually think its best if you two just go home." He tried to say it with authority, but it came out sounding a little like a question.

Both officers returned their attention to the principal with looks that clearly asked: _what are you doing? Are you crazy?_

"Go collect your bags and wait in the office, I'll dismiss you and contact your Grandfather."

The brothers looked at each other in confusion then walked out of the office.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

A/N: Okay people, please don't kill me. For those of you that don't know, I constantly have laptop trouble. And my damn laptop finally broke down. So now I don't have regular internet access. And guess which computer the file with this chapter was on? Yup, the world hates me. Anyway, I got the file through a small miracle. And I have more to this story right now, and it's not over or anything like that, I just don't want to have more computer issues and be unable to post this.


End file.
